


An Autumn to Remember

by shyngr8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A collection of one shots that tie in together, Cross-Generation Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, General Romance, General fluff, Happy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sirius Black Lives, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyngr8/pseuds/shyngr8
Summary: A collection of one shot Hermione/Sirius moments, almost like snapshots of a romance from the beginning. They tie in a little, but not really.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a collection of moments I'd written for a Pirate Ship challenge on an FFN forum where I'd chosen Hermione/Sirius as my pairing. I had to write as many words as possible in one month through various stories. This was the result. I think I still have a couple of more stories in me for this, so I've left it opened ended for the moment (it currently has 9 stories).
> 
>  **Summary** : Sirius loves to fix up old motorbikes, and when he's finished with his current one, he takes an unwilling Hermione on a ride. She agrees because she's developed the biggest crush on him.

Hermione found herself taking her book to sit on the front step of 12 Grimmauld Place. Largely because it was another gloriously sunny day, the end of August going strong with the summer weather, and a small part of her, a fraction she wasn't ready to acknowledge to herself, had taken her to the step again because Sirius would be out front doing something or other to another motorbike.

It had been two years since she'd moved in with Harry and Sirius, jumping at their offer to take up one of the many rooms in the house after she accepted her job at the Ministry. Ron practically lived there too, but he couldn't seem to commit to it for fear of missing Mrs Weasley's cooking. And so they'd been muddling along as a little family unit. Harry and Ron with their Auror training, Hermione going where she could make the most difference in the magical world and start changing the laws on how other magical races were treated, and Sirius…well Sirius continued to live off his Uncle's generous inheritance. As a hobby, he used his Black inheritance to buy vintage motorbikes that needed work before selling them on once he'd brought them back to life. His mother would be spinning in her grave at the Black money being used on such a Muggle hobby.

And then something happened at the start of this summer for Hermione. She found herself becoming drawn to Sirius. She could even pinpoint the moment it'd started to happen. He'd gone to stay with Remus and Tonks for the weekend, and the entire time he was gone she felt off, like she was missing a limb. It wasn't until he returned, all smiles and stories of how fast Teddy was growing, that she now felt whole again. With a jolt, as he handed her a cup of tea he'd made for her, she realised Sirius was the reason. He had somehow started making her feel complete when she had been perfectly fine by herself.

Over the last few weeks the intensity of Hermione's feelings…well, crush, if she could be at least honest with herself about that, grew rapidly. Instead of distancing herself from Sirius, she did what she was doing now- sought out his company, hoping she wasn't being too obvious when she did.

Peering down the steps, shielding her eyes from the sun, Hermione found Sirius on the pavement outside the house, polishing his bike, his back to her, singing loudly to himself, ignoring people watching him as they walked past. The jet black body of the bike was gleaming, reflecting the suns rays almost blindingly towards her. Taking a seat on the top step, leaving her book unopened on her lap, she watched him while he was unaware. He was wearing black jeans, with a t-shirt that had once been black, but was now grey, and probably held some hint of a Muggle band's logo on it on the front. His jeans were messily shoved into barely fastened boots. How he could wear so much black in this weather was beyond her.

'You're just in time!' Sirius said, the excitement clear in his voice.

Hermione sat up straight, her heart rate picking up pace at the fact he knew she was there without even turning round. 'For what?' she asked, trying not to sound like she'd been caught out staring.

He turned around, tucking the cloth into the back pocket of his jeans as he did, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 'It's finished.' Sirius held an arm out to her, the tattoo of deer antlers on the inside of his bicep flashing briefly. 'Come look.'

Leaving the book on the step, Hermione skipped down the steps to stand by him, the smell of polish getting stronger as she got near. He flung his arm loosely around Hermione's shoulders, his hand flopping over her left shoulder, staring proudly at the bike before them.

'This may be my best project yet! And not a hint of magic used anywhere!' he said, the pride clear in his voice. This project had also taken him the longest in the time Hermione had lived here, watching him do this. It was also the most passionate she'd seen him over a motorbike, and he could get quite obsessive over them when he wanted to.

Then he took his arm back, racing up the steps. 'Wait there, I'll be right back. We're taking this for a spin.'

Hermione spun around to look at him. 'You're not serious?'

Sirius paused at the front door, picking her book up as he did, turning back to give her a grin. 'Did you just make a pun?' He didn't wait for her answer as he disappeared into the house.

She groaned at her poor choice of words, turning back to look at the bike. She realised then that she could see the house reflected perfectly in the body, so Sirius had seen her watching him. She let out another groan, cutting it off quickly when he came out of the house with two helmets in one hand and two leather jackets hooked over the other arm, closing the door behind him.

Sirius held out one of the black helmets to her. 'I don't understand,' she said.

'You should have that put on a t-shirt,' he laughed, 'since when am I ever understood?'

She still refused to take the helmet. 'I'm not getting on that thing!'

Sirius gasped dramatically, moving closer to the bike. 'How dare you treat my friend so shamefully!' He bent down to the bike and whispered to it, 'It's alright, mate. She didn't mean it. She's scared.'

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Sirius stood up again, grinning at her. She found herself rubbing the palms of her hands on her jeans as the familiar butterflies she'd been living with recently bounced around her stomach.

'Just trust me.' He held the helmet out to her.

'And why would I do that?' she asked wryly. 'I hate flying. What makes you think I'll be any good on a motorbike?'

'You'll never know if you don't try.' Sirius flung the jackets over the seat of the bike, propping one of the helmets on top of them before moving to Hermione with the remaining helmet, lifting it. 'If you have no objection, I'm putting it on you now.'

She didn't fight him as he put the helmet on her, doing the buckle for her. He laughed at the glare she was giving him when he lifted the visor to see her eyes. Then he held one of the leather jackets out for her. She'd have sighed dramatically if she could, but the effect was lost in the cushioning of the helmet. Instead Hermione took it and shrugged it on, the thick material too much in this heat.

Once he was ready, Sirius swung a long, lean leg over the bike. 'Get on.'

She paused for two reasons. One- the fear of what she was about to do. She'd seen the damage motorbikes could do when the rider crashed. And two- she was about to effectively mould her body to Sirius Black. In fact, it was the closest contact she'd probably had to another man since she split with Ron over two years ago.

Sirius leant over, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bike. 'Come on. I've got you. I promise.'

Swallowing hard, Hermione swung her leg over, sinking down into the seat, her front now flush against his back. 'Any words of advice?' she asked, glad her voice was muffled and hid how high it sounded.

'Don't fail,' he joked, the sound vibrating through her body. 'I know you don't know how to.'

'Because that makes it so much better,' she snapped, pushing her visor down. She felt his laugh rather than heard it that time.

She jumped when he'd leant back into her, his hands reaching hers, and pulling them tightly around his waist.

'Make sure you hold on, stay as close as you can to me, don't move around, and lean when I lean,' he called back to her, patting her hands before letting go. Then he laughed. 'And try not to squeeze the air out of me.'

She loosened her hold a fraction, apologising quickly. She was actually petrified and could feel her nerves going haywire with fear. 'I've got you,' he repeated before turning the engine on.

Instinctively, Hermione moved as close as she could to Sirius, trying her best not to hold him too tightly. And then she squeezed her eyes shut as they set off. Her nerves were electrified with adrenaline and she could feel everything about Sirius. How hard his thighs felt against hers, even through their jeans. How he felt much broader than he looked. And how slow and calm his breathing was compared to her fast, sharp breaths.

The ride could've been ten minutes, but it felt like it was ten hours, and not once did she open her eyes. She especially hated the turns, trying her best to keep still, not wanting to be the cause for any accidents. It wasn't until they'd stopped and Hermione felt the rumble of the engine cut out from under her, her body still vibrating for a moment, that she finally opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry from having kept them squeezed shut for so long. She was still clinging onto Sirius.

She felt him laugh, patting the side of her thigh. 'You okay, sweetheart?'

Shakily, Hermione unpeeled herself from him, just about climbing off the bike without falling over, her muscles suddenly aching from no longer being tensed and knees struggling to keep her up. She turned around at her surroundings to find they were in Richmond Park. Ignoring the fact it was busy with people that would see, Hermione let her knees give way, falling on them hard and let the helmet, heavy on her head, drop forward to the ground, stretching her fingers out into the grass she was on. She felt so relieved to be on solid ground that wasn't moving past her at a hundred miles per hour.

Then strong hands were forcing her to sit up, pushing at her shoulders. Sirius was kneeling in front of her, sitting back on his heels, his helmet off and his curly hair tied back in a knot. He was grinning as he took her helmet off for her, her own curls coming loose from the ponytail she'd had it in, the breeze cooling her slightly sweaty face.

Putting the helmet down, Sirius gently tucked a couple of curls behind her ears and said, 'Beautiful.' She slapped his hands away. He laughed. 'Pale, but still beautiful.'

'Why would you put me through that?' she asked, her voice a little shrill. 'That was awful.'

'Because you love me,' he said wryly, a laugh ready on his lips.

Hermione scowled. 'I'm in love with a monster,' she snapped, not bending to his charm this time. Even if there was a small possibility- a tiny one- that she was starting to fall for him.

'It wasn't that bad,' Sirius said, standing up. He bent down, hooking his hands under her arms, and pulled her up swiftly, like she weighed nothing. 'And look, we're in a park…enjoying the…oh.'

Sirius had cut off when he realised that in the time they'd travelled, the gloriously sunny day Hermione had been enjoying at Grimmauld Place had now become overcast with dark, threatening clouds. The people in the park were starting to pack up their belongings.

'Well the thought was there,' Sirius said, picking up Hermione's helmet to give back to her.

'Absolutely not. I'd rather walk.' Which she would have to do as she'd left her wand at home. 'In the rain.'

A fat raindrop landed on Hermione's head, as though to prove a point. She took the helmet off Sirius to carry back for him. 'I'll see you at home,' she said, walking away as the rain started falling faster.

'Hermione,' he called after her, 'come back. I'll go slower this time.'

'Don't look back,' she muttered to herself. She knew if she did, she'd give in to him. It was the eyes. They always got her somehow.

She heard his heavy footsteps coming after her, and then…she wasn't getting soaked by the rain anymore. Frowning, Hermione looked up to see an invisible barrier shielding her from the rain. Bring her head down sharply to Sirius, who had a smug grin on his face. He held her wand between them like the handle of an umbrella. 'Thought you might want this.'

'Sirius! People will see,' she said looking back up at the spell he was sending above them.

'Is that so,' he said simply, dropping his arm to stop the spell. The rain fell heavily on them both, soaking them. Not even the leather jackets could stop the cool water slipping down their backs. Hermione felt her breath stutter at Sirius' expression. It was intense and frightening, and it made her feel like she was the most sacred thing he'd ever gazed upon.

'I'm sorry you hated it,' he said quietly, his voice barely louder than the heavy rainfall. 'I just wanted to share something with you. It's only one of two things that makes me feel free.'

Hermione could feel her pulse in her neck. 'What's the other one?' she asked, her throat felt tight.

'You.'

That one word sat there expectantly. Waiting.

'Is that okay with you?' Sirius asked, lifting a hand to trail his fingertips down her cheek.

Hermione nodded and it seemed to give him the permission he was seeking to kiss her, dipping his head down to meet her lips. The kiss started slow, a gentle pushing of his lips against hers, which she met just as gently. When his tongue trailed her bottom lip, she dropped the helmet, wrapping her arms around his neck, and responded with an eagerness she didn't know she had in her.

Sirius pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her off her feet. They only broke apart when a jogger raced past them shouting, 'Get a room!'


	2. Because You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's rage cleaning after a bad day at work and Sirius wants nothing more than to make things better for her again.

**Friday**

Harry and Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs leading to the attic of 12 Grimmauld Place, staring up the wooden steps to the square opening in the ceiling. Harry bent down to pick up the navy blue coat from the bottom of the stairs and looked to Ron.

'I'm not sure I've seen her this angry in a while,' Ron said quietly.

There was an almighty bang from above their heads before Hermione let out a roar of frustration, her rage practically radiating through the ceiling. Movement to Harry's left caught his eye as Sirius' head popped around the door of his bedroom.

'Was that you?' he asked, walking over to them, glancing up towards the attic. 'Or do we have a ghoul now?'

Harry shook his head. 'Hermione's tidying up.'

Another bang rattled the frames of paintings lining the hallway below them. Sirius' mother began screaming her insults. Sirius lazily flicked his wand to close the curtains, cutting off her tirade.

'Tidying up?' Sirius asked. 'Or destroying the place?'

Sighing, Harry put Hermione's coat over the handrail and started to walk up the stairs. Reluctantly Ron followed him. Safety in numbers. Sirius, having never seen this side of Hermione before, followed out of sheer curiosity.

When they got up there, the only light source was a thin stream of sunlight coming through the one small skylight. Hermione was somewhere in the shadows of the furthest end of the room. All three men stood peering into the darkness, listening to the incoherent mutterings and growls of frustration coming from Hermione.

'No Bluebell Flames, Hermione?' Ron said in a forced bright voice, a slight crack at the end like he knew his mistake the moment he started talking. There was a loud grunt of frustration and a book flew at him, hitting him in the stomach with a dull thud. Sirius couldn't stop the laugh that came out at Hermione's accuracy.

'I don't need an audience, thank you!' she snapped.

'How come you're home early, Hermione?' Harry asked, holding his wand up in preparation, and not daring to light the room. 'Everything alright?'

'I'm perfectly fine!' she said so angrily they all flinched.

Ron nudged Harry before starting to walk down the stairs. Harry looked back to the shadows. 'Hermione-'

'Leave me alone. I'm not interested in talking,' she said, something scraping along the wooden floor as she spoke.

Harry waited for a moment before he followed Ron back downstairs. Sirius watched him leave, listening for both of them to go down another flight of stairs before speaking. 'What's going on?' he asked gently, like he was approaching a dangerous animal.

'I'm clearing out your attic of rubbish. Do you have a problem with that?' She wasn't really asking and Sirius wasn't about to refuse her. He'd never seen her like this in the two years she'd been living with Harry and himself. Sure he'd seen her annoyed and lose her temper, but this was something else.

'Need any help?'

There was another scraping of wood against wood. 'I can deal with this myself, thank you.'

'What about some extra light?'

'Leave me alone, Sirius,' she said dangerously. He hovered for a moment, doing a strange repetitive movement of taking a step down and then back up, torn between listening to her and finding out what was actually wrong.

He finally started walking down the stairs, resisting the urge to go back up to her when there was a definite sound of something heavy being kicked and a cry of pain. Instead he sought out her two best friends in the kitchen drinking a bottle of pumpkin juice each, sitting at the end of the long, wooden kitchen table.

'Care to explain…that?' Sirius pointed to the ceiling, glancing up when there was yet another loud bang. The crockery in the cupboards rattled.

'She'll tell us once she's got her anger out,' Ron said indifferently.

Sirius looked to Harry for confirmation. 'It's hard to get through to her when she's this angry,' Harry admitted. 'We've tried and not come out of it too well.'

Sirius nodded, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. 'So she tidies up?'

'It's not always tidying. It's whatever she can focus on that will exhaust her,' Harry explained, 'usually something that had been on her mind recently to do, and she'd said only the other day that the attic still needed organising.'

Sirius nodded again, still torn on whether he should leave Hermione be or do something. He hated the idea that something was bothering her and she felt they weren't in a place where she could come to him. Or even her friends.

'And you don't do anything?' Sirius asked, cutting in on their conversation about that day's Auror training.

'We split up the last time I tried,' Ron said wryly.

'I got a black eye,' Harry added.

They waited a moment, watching Sirius stare at the door, like he was expecting her to come through it, checking to see if he would ask another question. Then he was gone, grabbing his leather jacket from the coat hook near the back door, slamming his way out of the house.

'Is he alright?' Ron asked, taking a sip of his drink. 'He's been a bit odd lately.'

Harry stared at the back door with a frown. 'I think he needs another bike to work on.'

XXXXXX

When Sirius got back to Grimmauld Place he found a note on the kitchen table that Harry had gone to the Weasleys for dinner and wouldn't be back until the morning. Dumping the paper bag of shopping on the table, he shrugged his jacket off, hanging it back up, before taking the bag up to the attic.

He pulled his wand out of his back pocket, lighting up the house as he went, and found Hermione had now lit up the attic too, jars of Bluebell Flames floating around the room. He paused at the top of the stairs when he found Hermione sat on top of a large wooden crate, her back to him, her head looking down at something in her hands. Without even seeing her face, her body language said enough, with her slumped demeanour and rounded shoulders.

'Sirius, why did the Blacks own a crown?' Hermione asked quietly, her voice sounded a little hoarse.

He walked over to her, dipping down under a couple of low beams, and dropped the bag down on the floor by the crate, shoving his wand into the knot he'd put his hair in. In Hermione's lap was the crown she was talking about. A simple round thing made of gold and had emeralds dotted sporadically. He didn't even know they owned anything like that.

'I think it's a knight's crown,' she said, her thumb rubbing one of the gems.

Sirius knelt down by her side, taking the crown away, and threw it carelessly into a nearby open crate, the metal clattering against more metal. She gave him a disapproving frown, her eyes red. He wanted to reach out to her, ask her what had caused her such anguish, but he knew in his bones this wasn't the right way to go.

'I've brought you some really bad snacks to keep you going.'

He brought the bag up to the top of the crate, placing it by her. He started pulling out all the usual suspects, starting with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Pumpkin Pasties, placing them in her lap, her hands barely ready to accept them. That barely got an acknowledgement. He continued with a large bar of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. Nothing.

'And if those don't do it for you, something I know always helps me to see the world differently.' He pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. 'Drink it straight from the bottle. Really makes you feel better when you do that.'

That got him the tiniest of lifts at the corner of Hermione's mouth. He placed the bottle next to her on the crate, scrunching the bag up and shoving it in his back pocket. Slowly he reached forward to pull at the black scarf she was still wearing.

'Don't want you getting overheated once you start on the drink,' he said, slowly pulling it off her. 'And maybe don't move anything heavy, with magic or otherwise, either.'

Standing up, the scarf now balled up in one hand, Sirius resisted the urge to kiss her. Their relationship was still so new, he wasn't sure if it would be expected, welcomed, or a cause for his own black eye. He settled for patting her shoulder. 'I'll be in the library if you need me.'

**Saturday**

Sirius woke up on the large green couch in the library, his neck aching from the awkward angle his head had slumped at, the book he'd been reading now on the floor. The room held a blue tinge to it as the sun had barely risen for the day. Hermione was stood in front of him, in her pyjamas that clung a little to close to her body for him to deal with this early in the morning. He sat up quickly, his stiff body protesting.

She folded her arms tightly. He spotted her feet were bare and she was scrunching her toes in, almost like she wanted to pull herself inwards as much as she could. Even her hair was pulled into a tight bun, not one curl daring to coming away.

'I didn't mean to wake you up…it's just…'

Sirius held his hand out to her, signalling to join him on the couch.

'Harry might see,' she said quietly, glancing back at the door.

'Harry's at the Weasleys. We'll hear him come back.'

'It's not that I'm ashamed to be with you, Sirius,' she said quickly.

'I never said you were,' he said quietly, standing up. If she wouldn't go to him, he'd go to her.

'I'm not making a difference,' she said when he took a step forward. He stopped moving, waiting for her to finish. 'They wouldn't even listen to the idea of changing the laws on House-elves yesterday. I'd barely even started my case to them.'

'Ah,' Sirius said simply.

'I thought if I tackled those…barbaric laws,' she spat, clutching her arms even more tightly to her body, 'then the rest would follow. They practically laughed at me. All of them. Like I was some silly little Muggle-born girl who didn't understand the magical world.'

He was about to reach out to her when Harry called from downstairs that he was back. Hermione quickly stepped backwards, almost running out of the library so Harry couldn't suspect anything. For the first time in his life, Sirius was not happy to see his godson when he appeared at the door.

XXXXXX

After breakfast, with no Hermione around for the first time since she'd lived there, Sirius grabbed a bowl of porridge and went back up to the attic with it and a cup of coffee for her. She wasn't there. But his attic had never looked better. The crates' contents had been thoroughly organised and labeled, and were neatly stacked in room and category order. There were even less crates and, when he did a quick look, nothing had been thrown out, it had all been compacted down. She could've thrown out the lot for all he cared. Turning to go back down, he caught the little pile of items he'd brought Hermione the night before sitting by the entrance. None of them touched. So drink and chocolate was not the way.

Finding her room empty too, Sirius wandered around the house only to be told by Harry in the living room that she'd gone for a walk.

'Did you know she was trying to change the laws for House-elves?' Sirius asked of Harry.

Harry looked up from a book he was reading for his training, an expression of understanding. 'Is that what yesterday was about?' Sirius nodded. 'Did they even listen?'

'Doesn't sound that way,' Sirius said.

Harry sighed, closing his book. 'It'll take her a minute, but I reckon by tomorrow night she'll have a new battle plan for Monday morning.'

A loud bang at the front door made Harry jump up, his book falling to the floor, both of them wands at the ready. Sirius was already moving into the hallway, Harry immediately behind him. He dropped his arm as the door open and he heard Hermione's voice.

'If karma doesn't hit you, I gladly will,' she said loudly, storming down the hallway and straight up the stairs, her footsteps hard on the wood.

Ron trailed in after her with a sheepish look. 'I, er, Apparated onto the steps as she was walking up them.'

'Hermione,' Harry called after her.

'Unless you have good news, don't speak to me!' she shouted back. A slam of a door signalled the end of that particular conversation.

Ignoring Harry and Ron's words of caution, Sirius went upstairs anyway. 'Your friend is hurting. Do better,' he snapped at them over his shoulder, wondering if he would've been that much of an idiot in his twenties too, had he not been in Azkaban.

He knocked on Hermione's door, but didn't bother waiting for an answer. He wasn't leaving her alone this time. She was stood looking out of her large window, staring at the people walking around in the small park that took up the square at the front of the house. She had her arms folded tightly again, her bulky coat not giving her the same effect of pulling herself inward.

'I don't think I'm in the right job. I thought I could make a difference,' she repeated her earlier thoughts to him. 'If I can't even get them to listen, then I'm clearly not the right person to do this.'

Sirius leant on the doorframe, not wanting to encroach on her space until she was ready. 'You're the perfect person for the job, and I have every faith that you're making every bit of difference already. You're determination and devotion to make life fair and equal for everyone is one of my favourite things about you.' He saw her shoulders relax as she let her arms drop down.

'It doesn't feel like it right now,' she sighed, shrugging off her coat. 'Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? That's all I keep asking myself, and I actually don't know.' She threw the coat on the chair in the corner and returned to folding her arms tightly once more, not meeting his gaze.

'Look, there's not much I'll say that will make you feel better about what happened. I've always been a bit rubbish at stuff like that, but I can help…if you'll let me.' That got him a hint of a smile in her eyes. He was getting there. 'So when you're ready, we'll sit down and start looking at a different route to the problem, okay?' She gave him a small nod. He left her to her own company.

**Sunday**

Sirius didn't see Hermione for the rest of Saturday, and by the evening he had another plan in place to help lift Hermione back up. He was up and out before the rest of the house was awake, and back as they were finishing breakfast- or Harry was as Hermione was still in her room. Another morning she'd not come down to eat.

'What's in the basket?' Harry asked, looking at the large wicker carrier in Sirius' right hand.

'You'll find out soon enough,' he said, turning back out the kitchen, going straight to Hermione's room.

He tapped gently at the door, calling her name.

'Come in,' she said so quietly, he barely heard her voice through the door.

Shifting the basket so it was behind the wall, Sirius stuck his head into the room to find Hermione still in her pyjamas, sitting in her chair with an unopened book.

'Close your eyes,' he instructed.

'I'd rather you didn't tease me today,' she said, standing up to put the book back on her bookcase by the window.

'I'm not. Please sit down and close your eyes,' he insisted.

Hermione gave him a sharp look. Sirius returned it with a determined one. Sighing heavily, Hermione sat at the end of her perfectly made bed and closed her eyes. Slowly, Sirius walked into the room, constantly telling her to keep her eyes closed as he gently laid the basket on the bed. He opened the door to the basket then told Hermione to open her eyes.

'What's this?' she asked, frowning at the basket.

He didn't get chance to answer as a black and white cat peered out curiously from his basket, his movements jittery as he spotted Hermione. She immediately sunk off the bed onto her knees on the floor, leaning her elbows on the bed so she was eye level with the cat.

'And who do we have here?' she asked in the lightest tone he'd heard her use all weekend. Something in the tone she'd used seemed to tell the cat he could trust her as he stepped forward to bump his head against hers, making her laugh.

Sirius felt like a weight had lifted off his chest at hearing it. 'This is Bert. He's an old man who's had a bit of a tough life. And he's the newest resident of this dusty old place.'

Hermione sank back on her heels to look up at Sirius, a hand now giving Bert a good scratch behind his ear, which he leaned into willingly. 'You hate cats.'

Bert gave Sirius a shrewd look as if he understood Hermione's words and was willing to take on the challenge. 'I can't hate anything that you love,' Sirius said, now kneeling down next to Hermione, sinking back on to his heels. Bert didn't seem as jittery anymore as he continued to enjoy Hermione's head scratching. 'I asked for the cat who'd been there the longest. They pointed me to Bert. Said he was a bit of a grouch and didn't play well with other cats, and I thought if you could get through my mood swings, then you'd have no problem with Bert.

'I'm trying to say that you do make a difference, Hermione. All the time. If you hadn't moved in, then this,' he signalled the two of them, 'wouldn't have happened, and then I wouldn't have found myself doing anything to make you smile again, and Bert wouldn't have gotten a new home…you make a difference to our lives all the time.'

'I thought you said you were rubbish at saying things to make people feel better?' Hermione said, staring at him with a look he couldn't quite decipher. Almost like she knew everything that made him tick. 'I'm sorry I went a bit crazy this weekend.'

Sirius folded his arms, more to keep himself from touching Hermione, still not sure if she would want him to yet. 'We all go a little mad sometimes.' She smiled brightly at him. Finally he reached a hand out, resting it lightly on her shoulder. 'I hated not seeing you smile.'

She stopped scratching Bert and knelt up, bringing her hands to Sirius' face. She leant forward to kiss him. He didn't need much encouragement as he pulled her swiftly into his lap so she straddled him. She laughed into the kiss, and he held her tightly.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. 'Thank you for trying.'

'I wouldn't do it for anyone.'

She sat back, holding onto his shoulders, 'Why me?'

'Because you're mine,' he said honestly, not caring if it was too much too soon.

Hermione had opened her mouth to answer but froze as she looked above his head.

'Finally not hiding this situation then?' Harry asked from the door.

Sirius laughed, keeping a tight hold on Hermione when she tried to move away. He had his back to the door, so couldn't quite see Harry over his shoulder. 'If you don't mind, son. I was introducing Hermione to her new cat.' He pointed at Bert, who was lounging on the bed like he'd always belonged. 'So if you could shut the door, that would be great.'


	3. Where You Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things that can make the difference to a new relationship...

Hermione gently tapped on the door belonging to Sirius' bedroom. There was only silence on the other side. She turned the handle, pushing it open with her foot as she pulled her wand out of her back trouser pocket, her other hand holding a cup of coffee. With the shorter days drawing in, and her leaving for work so early, the mornings were always dark now. She used her wand for a soft light as she tiptoed across Sirius' room, careful to not let the heel of her boot touch the floorboards.

They'd been ' _seeing what this was_ ' for nearly two months. Sirius let Hermione take the lead on the pacing, and she'd kept it slow for the moment. The intensity of her feelings for the man had taken hold so rapidly, so deeply, that she was terrified of letting anything else move at equal pace. Terrified of scaring him off. Petrified it would burn out quickly.

Lingering kisses goodnight at her bedroom door was the most intimate they'd been. In the last week or so, it had been Sirius resisting the passion it lit up, saying he wouldn't rush her, he could feel her not quite ready. And so this new routine had unconsciously worked its way into Hermione's mornings. Something to set up his day as she left for work. A small moment to let him know how she felt.

She could just make out his form lying diagonally across the bed on his front. She moved the wand light over him, his crimson bedcovers only covering him up to his waist, the red vibrant against the almond coloured sheets he was lay on. Like every other morning she'd done this, she found he had an arm hung over the side, like he had to claim a lot of space while sleeping. Moving to the bedside closest to his head, Hermione placed the coffee on the cabinet, her wand light showing Sirius's naked back, which proudly displayed various tattoos, all hiding a multitude of scars.

Kneeling down by the bed, she placed her wand on the floor and moved her face close to his. 'I'm going to work now,' she whispered.

'Hmmm,' Sirius said sleepily, a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

Hermione smiled, gently brushing his hair from his face, and kissed his cheek. 'Coffee's here. I'll see you later.'

As she stood up with her wand, Sirius' dangling hand clamped on to her wrist. Before she could fully understand what was happening, he pulled her back quickly, causing her to drop her wand back to the floor. She landed across him with a laughing shriek. He was already lying on his back, laughing with her. In one fluid movement, Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and rolled on to his side, pulling her fully onto the bed, her legs draped over his, and he buried his face into her neck.

She laughed loudly at the tickling sensation his lips on her skin sent through her, holding onto his bare shoulders. 'I'm going to be late for work.'

'The temptation was too much,' he said, finally lifting his head to look at her. He tightened his hold to kiss her, the kind of kiss that always made her relax into his arms and question her logic for keeping things slow. 'Is this not where you belong now?' he asked when he pulled back. The darkness of the room couldn't hide the look of pure happiness on his face. 'You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night.'

Hermione gave him a kiss in return, words failing her. Reluctantly she pulled his arms from around her, trying not to let her heart plunge into this faster than was necessary. 'You'll have to charm me later, Mr Black. I've got laws to change.' Swiftly she rolled away from him before he could pull her back, laughing at her actions. 'I'll see you later,' she said, tucking her shirt back into her trousers, picking her wand up on the way out.

XXXXXX

Sirius leant against a fireplace in the atrium of the Ministry, giving nods of hello to passing witches and wizards using it. He averted his eyes from their enquiring looks until they finally landed on the person he was waiting for.

His heart gave a hard thump at seeing Hermione's eyes light up when she spotted him, picking up her pace to get to him. Without even thinking about it, Sirius held his hand out to her and Hermione took it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Much like that morning, Sirius pulled her to him quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet as he kissed her.

When he pulled back, still holding her, Hermione's cheeks were red, a laughter in her brown eyes. 'We're letting the public know then?'

'Ah,' Sirius said, gently putting her back on her feet as he glanced around at the faces obviously watching them. 'I suppose we are.'

'It's a nice surprise you're here,' she said, pulling his attention back to her.

Sirius flung an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the few whispers nearby. 'I've been loving this new thing you've set up in the mornings for us. Thought I would return the favour when you finish work.'

'You're adorable,' she said with a small laugh, letting him guide her to a fireplace.

Sirius leant his head down to her ear, his lips almost touching her skin. 'This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.' She turned her head, an intense look in her brown eyes that seemed to match the feelings that flooded him every time she was near him. ' _You_ are the best thing to happen to me. I don't want to hide that anymore.'

'I think we should go home,' she whispered to him.


	4. A Not Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron become Aurors and Sirius decides to make his yearly Halloween Party into a celebration.

Hermione was sat at the desk in the living room of Grimmauld Place, idly staring out of the window it was up against, watching two small children trail after their mother across the square, throwing leaves at each other. As October passed, she spent nearly every day at the desk when home, desperately working on an argument to give the Wizengamot, to at least open a conversation about giving house-elves better lives. Safer lives.

Propping her head in her hand, Hermione leant heavily on the desk, her free hand tilting her mug towards her; empty.

'Just in time, am I?'

Hermione turned in her seat, the twist of her body feeling a slight relief at the stretch of muscles. She smiled gratefully at Sirius as he brought in two mugs of teas. Handing her one of them, he bent to give her a small kiss on the lips, before standing and looking out the window.

'You can just smell autumn in the air,' he said, using his mug to indicate the children still throwing leaves, now being called by their out of sight mother. 'How's it going?' he asked, turning his attention back to her.

Before she could answer, the fireplace lit up brightly and Harry and Ron were practically thrown out of it. Hermione stood up quickly, spilling tea over her hand as she did.

'Well?' Hermione and Sirius asked excitedly, watching the two men stand up to dust themselves off. The grins gave them away. Putting their mugs down on the desk, hugs were exchanged and words of congratulations at Harry and Ron officially becoming Aurors.

'I think this calls for a celebration- a party!' Sirius said loudly, clapping Harry on the shoulder proudly.

'We're already throwing a Halloween party this week,' Hermione pointed out, sitting back at the desk.

'That's okay, we'll just make it a double party!' he said happily.

'Why do you always throw the party early, by the way?' Ron asked, trying to pull Hermione's tea away from her. She gave him a slap on the back of his hand.

'So I can be here for the trick or treaters,' he said nonchalantly, strolling out of the room.

'Last year it was so he could go on a holiday he never went on,' Ron commented with a shared puzzled look to Harry.

XXXXXX

On the day of the party, Hermione had barely stepped into the kitchen when she spotted Sirius at the end of the kitchen table, a number of alcoholic drinks surrounding the cauldron he was peering into. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the table, each with a silver goblet, and looking a little worse for wear at one in the afternoon.

She toyed with backing out of the room but Ginny ratted her out before she could decide. 'You get in here and try the monstrosity this man has cooked up,' Ginny said sharply. Well, as sharp as one could be after finishing a goblet of whatever Sirius had given her.

'What is happening here?' Hermione asked, slowly walking over to peer into the cauldron.

Slipping an arm around Hermione's waist, Sirius used his free hand to dip a goblet into the concoction and gave it to Hermione to try. Taking it, she gave him a dubious look but tried it anyway at his expectant look. It was lethal. Two things happened at once with her one small sip; the heat in her body went up a notch, causing her instantly to start sweating, and the room tilted, making her take an unsteady step and bump into Sirius as she tried to right her world.

'How does it taste?' Sirius asked eagerly, keeping a firm hand on her waist as she put the goblet down on the table.

'Like I'm already going to be hungover for days,' she said, blinking hard. 'What did you put in it?'

'You know the rules about my drink potions,' Sirius said with a wicked glint in his eyes. 'Come on then, you lot. Time to start getting ready!'

There was a lot of loud scraping of chairs and swearing as Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood up, all of them swaying slightly on the spot.

'Maybe a cup of coffee before you do,' Sirius suggested, grimacing a little at the damage he'd caused.

'Bite me,' said Ginny, sitting down again.

XXXXXX

Hermione stared in the mirror pulling a face. Having been focused on work, she'd let Sirius decide their costumes for the party, and she was beginning to question her poor life choices. He'd put her in a pirate costume dress, complete with a leather bodice, but the scarlet material of the dress under the bodice, with it's ragged hem, was a little too high on the hemline for her tastes. And as for the sleeve that was meant to be off the shoulder…poor life choices were definitely made. Maybe if she transfigured it into trousers…

'Don't you dare, witch!' Sirius said firmly, walking into her room as she reached for her wand. 'I want people to realise how insanely jealous they should be of me.'

He was dressed as a pirate too, in black leather trousers and a black silk shirt with a neckline all the way down to his waist, showing off his various tattoos. His grey eyes were striking against the black eyeliner he'd put on and Hermione was wondering if they absolutely had to show up to Sirius' party.

'I look ridiculous,' she finally commented, turning back to the mirror, desperately pulling the material down on the dress. That just served to reveal more of her cleavage.

'I'd agree with you but then we'd both be wrong,' Sirius said with a smirk, picking up the hat on the bed. Standing behind her, he gently placed it on her head, her curls having been let loose for the night. 'Perfect. As always.'

She narrowed her eyes, looking at him through the mirror. 'Don't get cute with me, Sirius.'

Sirius grinned at her, pulling his wand out of his back pocket. 'What if we…' he waved the wand in front of her face, 'add a mask?'

A black mask with scarlet spirals decorating it appeared across her eyes. 'How is covering my face making this-' she pointed at her body, '-situation any better?'

'Can't blame me for trying though, eh?' Sirius asked with a knowing grin, waving his wand once more.

This time a pair of tight fitting black leather trousers appeared on Hermione's legs. She spun round and slapped his arm, unable to hide the laugh as she said, 'I knew that wasn't a dress!'

Sirius' laughed loudly, ducking away from another slap. 'But you looked exceptional!' he insisted, now running out of the room before Hermione could grab her wand.

XXXXXX

Instead of holding the party at Grimmauld Place, like he usually did, Sirius decided to take it elsewhere. In a forest. To give it atmosphere. Or so he kept telling everyone.

Hermione walked around the edge of the clearing Sirius had set up for the party, watching the guests mingle, enjoying themselves, and drinking far too much of Sirius' punch. There were teal jars hovering above them containing small balls of flames, sending a strange green cast over them all. A large table was placed near the pathway that lead the party here, filled with various snacks and drinks, and in the middle of the space was a small dance area with people dancing to music coming from some radio hidden above them in the trees. A banner hung above the entrance to clearing with CONGRATULATIONS HARRY AND RON across it.

She took a sip of her drink, decidedly staying away from alcohol, watching Sirius interacting with people; laughing, joking, catching Hermione's eye every now and then, and giving her a wink. Not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione bumped into Harry, nearly spilling her drink all over him.

'Sorry, Harry,' she said quickly. He shrugged, following her gaze, his eyes not quite focused. 'How much have you had of it?' She peered around him to look at Ginny who was leaning heavily on a tree.

'Barely half a goblet,' Ginny slurred, 'I really, really regret that.'

Hermione flinched with a smirk. Every year this happened and every year they didn't learn. 'Maybe you should try not drinking Sirius' drinks.'

'If I plan to do anything else stupid, I'll let you know,' Harry said with a grin, swaying slightly.

In watching Harry and Ginny with amusement, both of them having a mild argument over who's fault it was they'd went ahead with the drink, Hermione hadn't heard Sirius come up behind her.

'I got drunk at a Halloween party and can't remember my address, can I go home with you?' Sirius said in her ear, his low voice doing ridiculous things to her nerves.

'That, Sirius Black,' Hermione said, turning to face him with a smile, 'is a rather unfortunate chat up line. Please don't do it again.' She noted the sharp look in his eyes and no smell of alcohol. If she thought about it, Sirius never got drunk at his Not Halloween, Halloween Party.

'I couldn't bear to not to be near you anymore,' Sirius said with a grin.

'I literally left you on the other side of the clearing five minutes ago,' Hermione said, lifting her head to accept the kiss he was leaning in for.

'Yes, but you were all the way over here, while I was all the way over there,' he said, waving his hand towards the crowded clearing, then gave her one more kiss.

'You're so weird, Sirius,' Ginny said, raising her goblet at him.

Sirius nodded with a half-smirk. 'I, myself, am strange and unusual,' he said throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

'You look like a regular girl to me,' Harry said with a giggle.

Sirius gave Harry an odd look before looking to Hermione for an answer, who was also sniggering. 'Muggle film,' she said. 'Very apt for Halloween.'

'Is it now?' Sirius asked thoughtfully, taking his arm away from Hermione while pulling his wand out from his back pocket. 'I think you should stay at the Weasleys tonight, Harry. My girlfriend is going to take me home and show me this film.'

'Is that a euphemism?' Ginny asked loudly, a devious grin on her face. But the only answer she got was Sirius Disapparating with Hermione.


	5. A Pile of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Halloween Sirius visits James and Lily's grave, to grieve and ask for forgiveness. He's never told anyone he does this but nothing gets past Hermione.

Sirius knelt by the side of his bed that was slowly becoming Hermione's side of the bed. Gently brushing her hair back off her face, she had an arm tucked her pillow, the other clutching the blanket to her chin. She didn't stir as he dropped a light kiss on her cheek before creeping out of his bedroom, one last look at her sleeping form, the room still quite dark. He'd be back before anyone noticed he was gone.

Grabbing his purple jacket from the coat hook in the kitchen, Sirius left Grimmauld Place through the back entrance and Apparated to Godric's Hollow. He appeared directly by the graveyard, glancing across to the statue that showed Lily, James, and Harry to people of magical blood, pausing for a moment. He looked around at the last place his best friends had lived in, only coming here once a year as it was all he could bear. It would have been a great place to live, to be near his true family, maybe have raised his own family alongside theirs.

The sun had barely risen on the day, the light giving off a blue cast, and only a couple of the nearby cottages had lights on already. Pulling his jacket tightly around him, trying to stave off the cold wind blowing against him, Sirius gave a firm push on the gate entrance to the graveyard. The wind kept whipping around him, blowing his hair in his face and brown leaves against his boots, as he made his way to his reason for being there.

Sirius came to visit Lily and James every Halloween. For twelve months he would hold in his grief at their loss, all his unspoken thoughts, and his deep regret until this visit. He couldn't bear to visit them more often, but no matter what, except when he was in Azkaban, Sirius came to their grave on the anniversary of their deaths.

Kneeling down, sitting back on his heels, he stared at their names, and then the tears came as he looked at the dates. Even after all these years Sirius couldn't adapt to not having James in his life. He still woke up and for a brief moment thought of something he'd meant to tell James. Or even Lily when Harry had done something that made him so proud.

'I'll never stop being sorry,' Sirius whispered, wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. 'You should be alive. Not me.' The regret he felt every day at not being their Secret Keeper would always leave a sour taste in his mouth. The memories haunted him. They should be more than just a pile of memories for Sirius.

'Sirius?'

He turned quickly on his knees, losing his balance and falling forward onto his hands. 'Hermione? What are you doing here? How did you find me?'

Hermione was stood a few steps away, a hand reaching out as though she'd been trying to stop him losing his balance. 'I'm sorry. I won't stay. I just…' She sighed heavily. He spotted a sadness in her eyes as he stood up, brushing leaves off his trousers. 'I've had a feeling for a little while this is what you do,' she pointed to the grave, 'and I…I'm intruding. I see that now.'

Sirius watched her take a few steps backwards, her hand still reaching out to him slightly, the wind blowing hard against her, sending her hair wildly around her head, her robes flapping around her legs. 'Wait.' She stopped moving. 'Why are you here?'

She dropped the hand. 'I didn't want you to be alone anymore when you do this.'

He felt a tightness in his chest as the grief built a little more. 'It's no more than I deserve,' he said quietly, turning back to look down at the grave. He heard her footsteps slowly crunching through the leaves to stand by him.

'Should I go?' she asked.

He couldn't talk now, the lump his throat was preventing him, so he shook his head. She slipped her hand into his, the warmth of it comforting, and he gripped it back tightly, sure he was probably hurting her. She leant her head onto his arm, her other hand gripping his wrist.

'How could I have gotten it so wrong?' he finally asked, his voice thick.

He felt Hermione lift her head, her gaze on him now. 'You still blame yourself? After all this time?'

Sirius' guilt and grief became too much, a year's worth coming out now, like it did every time he did this visit. His face crumpled, and thick, hot tears fell down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, Hermione dropping with him, and she didn't hesitate to pull him to her, shifting to kneel up and hug him tightly. She didn't say anything as she held him, a hand moving to the back of his head when he buried his face into her shoulder.

'You are never alone, Sirius,' she finally whispered to him as his tears slowed. 'As long as I live, no matter what happens, I'll make sure you are never alone. Lily and James wouldn't have wanted it.'

'How can you know that?' he asked, pulling back. She let go of him so he could wipe at his wet cheeks, roughly using the sleeves of his jacket.

'Because I know Harry. He wasn't raised by them, but he still grew up to be kind, loving…forgiving- even when there is nothing to forgive,' Hermione said, her brown eyes holding a world of care for him. Something he thought he would never see from another person.

'I don't know how to forgive myself,' Sirius said.

'By living,' she said simply, 'by being happy. They were your best friends. They were family. They'd want you to live without this guilt and regret you're carrying.'

Sirius tilted his head, staring at her, his feelings for her moved through him, taking away his grief. A hint of the burden lifted from his shoulders. He cupped her cheek, which she leant into immediately. 'You're such a good person. I probably don't deserve you either.'

Hermione scowled, slapping his hand away. 'Stop that. I wouldn't be with someone I didn't think was good and kind. Mistakes were made in a time no one knew who they could trust.' She knelt up, putting her hands on his shoulders. 'You deserve everything you want in life. I will make sure you know that every day too.'

Sirius looked at the names once more. Was she right? Would they really have forgiven him for his mistake in sending Peter to them? In his heart they knew he would, if he really let himself think it.

'Do you need a bit longer?' she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Looking back at her, he shook his head. 'No, let's go home.' He pulled her towards him for a kiss. 'Thank you, Hermione.'

When they arrived home, Harry was already up and sat at the kitchen table, using his wand to carve designs into the pile of pumpkins he had by him, still in his pyjamas. 'Where've you two been at this time of the morning?' he asked, currently concentrating on a demonic face he was working on.

Hermione looked to Sirius before she walked away and let him answer. 'Just for a walk, blow the cobwebs away,' Sirius said, staring at Hermione as she left the kitchen. When he looked back to Harry, he found his godson watching him with a smirk. 'What?'

'Have you told her yet?' Harry said quietly in case Hermione was nearby.

'Told her what?' Sirius took a seat by Harry, using his wand to bring a pumpkin to him.

'That you love her,' Harry said simply.

Sirius laughed loudly, looking at Harry affectionately. 'You're just like your mother.'

It was then Sirius definitely knew Hermione was right. Harry was his parents' son through and through, and Harry had always told him there was nothing to forgive. Maybe it was time he forgave himself and started living his life properly now. Especially as he'd fallen in love.


	6. Even When We Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wants to surprise Hermione with a favourite childhood memory. They both get more than expected out it.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the living room of Grimmauld Place, a smile instantly on her lips at seeing Sirius lounging across a chair in the corner, a leg flung over the side, unopened book on his lap. She loved her job at the Ministry, but she loved coming home even more to Sirius.

'You're _finally_ home!' he said, jumping to his feet, throwing the book onto the chair.

'Sorry,' she laughed, shaking her robes in front of her, a smattering of soot coming off them. 'It's strange how they expect me to give them so much time in return for my wages.'

Sirius took her robes and threw them on to the nearby couch, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'It's terribly inconvenient.' He kissed her deeply. 'You know, I'm very rich. I can keep you into the life you've become accustomed to,' he said with a grin.

She pinched his bicep through the t-shirt he had on. 'You're a beast, Sirius Black, set to corrupt my morals and strong work ethic!' She pushed out of his arms with a wicked grin. 'We may have to end this relationship before you achieve your goals.'

'I don't think so, witch!' He grabbed her hand, pulling her back into his arms quickly. She laughed into the second kiss he gave her. 'I have a surprise for you. You'll need to put on warmer clothes. Meet me at the front door in ten minutes.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. Sirius' surprises could go either way, but she complied when he threatened to transfigure her current clothes into a bikini that she wouldn't be able to remove for twenty-four hours. Those moments over recent months hadn't ended well for either of them and their stubbornness at not backing down. She gave him a quick kiss and left the room, a suspicious look thrown over her shoulder as she went.

As requested, Hermione met Sirius at the front door, dressed in her warmest jeans, two t-shirts, her favourite maroon jumper, and boots. He stood with a thick scarf and coat over his arm for her, already wearing his own scarf and coat.

'Where are we going?' she asked, stepping outside, zipping up her coat.

Sirius silently shut the front door behind them and held his arm out to her. As soon as she touched it, he turned them, and she shrieked in surprise when she realised they'd Apparated to the roof of Grimmauld Place. He put an arm around her waist to keep her steady. She glanced around to see they were stood on the small flat portion at the top of the roof, a thick blanket lay neatly by the chimney stack.

Leading her to the blanket, ignoring her question of why they were on the roof, Sirius made her sit on the blanket. Sighing, she did, the cold November air already seeping through her clothes. She watched as he checked his watch, taking a seat with his back leaning against the chimney stack.

'Come here,' he said, opening his arms to her.

Hermione looked at him with a frown. 'Are you really not going to tell me what this is about?'

'Just come here,' he said, amusement in his eyes.

Hermione shifted to sit between his legs, leaning back into him. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. The closeness helped keep some of the cold from getting through, the warmth of his body getting through their layers. She pulled his arms into her even more, enjoying the feeling of being like this with him.

'Watch,' he said into her ear, his voice low.

As if on cue, there was a burst of light above them with a loud bang, then a showering of gold sparkles spreading across the night sky. Another one followed with a burst of red sparkles.

'Oh!' Hermione laughed.

'Great view, right?' Sirius said, pointing to another firework in the distance.

'I used to love Bonfire Night as a child,' she said, smiling at another firework splitting into three bursts of red sparkles.

'I know,' Sirius said, kissing her temple.

'You do?' she asked in confusion, sliding sideways to look over her shoulder at him.

Sirius kept his eyes on the fireworks, a flash of red lighting up his face. 'You mentioned it a while ago.'

'A while ago,' she repeated with a smirk. She'd made a passing comment over five years ago when they were celebrating the end of the Second War.

Moving so she was knelt in front of him, already missing the warmth of his arms, the fireworks continuing to light up his face every few seconds.

'What?' he asked, a bemused grin on his lips.

She shifted forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning heavily into his body, her nerves on edge with a mixture of emotions. 'I love you,' she whispered to him. 'Very much so.'

There was a tightening of his arms around her for a brief moment before he whispered in her ear. 'I love you more than you know.'

She sank back on her heels, her hands remaining on his shoulders. 'You do?'

Sirius laughed, tugging gently on a loose curl. 'Of course I do. For a while now.'

'But you've not said it before,' she said, a statement rather than a question.

'Neither have you,' he laughed. A flash of uncertainty went across his features suddenly before he quietly admitted, 'I didn't want to scare you off. I wanted to wait until you were ready to say it.'

She placed a hand on his cheek, which he leant into, gripping her hand with his. 'You could never scare me off.'

Sirius pulled at her arm, hauling Hermione onto his lap. He held her so tightly the breath left her body forcefully, which caused her to laugh. 'I promise, from here on out, I'll tell you every day. No matter what.'

'Even when we argue?'

He pulled his head back to look at her. 'Especially when we argue,' he said.

She tilted her head, meeting his deep kiss, all thoughts of fireworks forgotten.


	7. What I Was Meant To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best laid pranks of an old Marauder can go awry. Sirius cooks an intentionally bad meal for Hermione, but when she comes home in a bad mood already, he doesn't quite get the argument out of her he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one and I couldn't seem to get it out right. I hope it makes sense.

Harry raced out of the fireplace into the living room of Grimmauld Place, tripping over his robes as he did. He frantically unhooked them, letting them fall to the floor when he ran out of the room.

'Sirius!' he called out into the house, out of breath.

Sirius stepped out of the kitchen into the hallway as Harry was about to run into the room, colliding heavily with him.

'Watch it, son. Where's the fire?' Sirius grabbed hold of his shoulders to steady him. Harry looked around the kitchen frantically. 'Catch your breath,' Sirius said when Harry tried to talk, barely half a word coming out at a time.

Harry clutched his side, nodding, leaning onto the doorframe. Sirius went back to the task at hand, pointing his wand at the various pots currently boiling on the cooker.

'You need to abort the plan, Sirius,' Harry finally said, not quite at normal breathing rate yet. 'Or at least this bit of it.' He waved his hand at the general cooking happening.

Sirius stood up from peering at the sauce currently simmering, turning to look at Harry. 'Abort? I never abort.'

Harry shook his head, clutching at his side as a stitch took hold. 'You have to. She'll absolutely murder you if you go through with it. The hearing got pushed back again. There's rumours they're not even going to let her attempt to change the laws on House-elves- that they're just humouring her for the moment.'

Sirius paused his stirring, a dark look on his features at the news. Then a grin spread across his lips. 'She'll be fine. She'll laugh about it afterwards. She always does. This will cheer her up.'

Harry shook his head. 'I've never seen her so dejected…are you _sure_ you want to do this?'

'Of course. She'll understand afterwards,' Sirius grinned happily at him. 'Are you and Ginny still staying for dinner?'

'I think it's best that I do,' Harry said quietly. He distantly heard the fireplace signal an arrival. 'That'll be Hermione. I literally knocked her over in the Atrium to get here first after I heard the news.'

'It'll be _fine_ , Harry,' Sirius whispered, tilting his head to hear Hermione's approach. 'Hi, darling!' he said loudly as Hermione entered the kitchen. She gave Harry a dirty look as she walked in, ignoring Sirius' greeting.

'You owe me an apology,' Hermione snapped, moving to hang her jacket up by the kitchen door. 'You almost gave me concussion shoving me into that wall!'

'He just wanted to make sure I'd made enough for Ginny,' Sirius cut in, moving to Hermione. 'How was your day?' he asked, kissing her. Harry spotted the frown that flitted across his brow when Hermione wasn't too responsive. There was a shared look between them, like a silent argument still being continued about aborting the plan, as Hermione slumped down in the seat.

'I'd rather not talk about it,' she said quietly, peering under a cloche. She dropped it down quickly, the small frown she was already wearing now deepening.

Harry raised an eyebrow to Sirius at Hermione's reaction to seeing the garlic scampi appetisers. She turned slightly in her chair. Sirius had to admit, her eyes were looking a little dead. No matter, he was sure this would end well. Surely.

'What's wrong with you two?' she asked, her eyes constantly flickering over to the cooking food. Harry could see she was desperately trying not to wrinkle her nose.

'Sorry I'm late!' Ginny called down the hall. She entered the kitchen, giving Harry a kiss. 'Thanks for dinner tonight, Sirius. I'm so hungry! Training is tough this year!'

Having not got her answer from either Sirius or Harry, Hermione got up to look at the food Sirius was preparing. Sirius skipped over to her, standing between her and the cooker. 'Now, sweetheart, why don't you sit back down while I finish this, and I'll get you a glass of wine.'

'Is that…liver?' She pointed to the oven, no longer able to keep a tiny wrinkle from her nose.

'Yes,' Sirius beamed, ignoring the movement from Harry as he gripped at Ginny's wrist. 'You're favourite.'

Hermione nearly gagged. 'No it's not. I hate liver.'

'No,' Sirius said, his smile not faltering, 'I distinctly remember you saying you love liver.'

Hermione opened her mouth, paused, and then shook her head. She silently went to sit back down. Sirius glanced to Harry when he hadn't gotten quite the reaction he'd been expecting from her. Harry pulled Ginny to the table, not sure he was doing the right thing in staying for this anymore. When Sirius had told him his plans, he thought it might be fun to see, to be a part of. He wasn't so sure anymore. At least Ginny knew what the intended prank was meant to lead to, she just didn't know about Hermione's day.

'Well there's always the scampi,' Sirius said, pointing to the cloche.

'No, thank you,' Hermione said through thin lips.

'What about oysters then! I know you definitely like oysters,' Sirius said, lifting the lid on the box set by the sink.

'Oysters? I told you not two days ago I can't stand them.' She looked to Harry and Ginny to see if they could make sense of this. They refused to look at her.

'Fine,' Sirius said, his smile in a fixed position. 'You'll just have to make do with rice pudding then.'

'What? Why are you- it doesn't matter. I'll just make something myself,' she snapped.

Sirius rubbed a hand at his unshaven cheek. Not quite the argument he'd been trying to wheedle out of her. Maybe if he just… 'So have I made this meal for nothing then?'

Ginny flinched when Harry's hand gripped her knee suddenly, a slight shake of his head when Ginny looked to him.

Hermione scowled at him. 'I never asked you to cook it,' she said sharply.

'Well what exactly is it you want then?' Sirius snapped back, flicking his wand at the hobs so all the heat was switched off.

'Nothing,' she said calmly, a strange look on her face. She stood up. 'I want absolutely nothing, from anyone.'

'Hermione-'

'Shut up, Harry! You haven't apologised yet!' Hermione said loudly. 'Was it you who put him up to this?'

'Put me up to what?' Sirius asked, a dangerous note in his voice that Harry sincerely hoped wasn't real.

'Maybe we should…' Ginny trailed off at Hermione's murderous look.

'I know what your playing at, Sirius. You _know_ I hate liver. And scampi. And I know I can smell ginger in something. So knock it off!' Her voice got louder with each word.

'You know what, next time I won't bother cooking you a meal if this is what happens when I try!' Sirius matched her loudness.

'Just stop it!' she shouted. 'Stop whatever prank this is meant to be. I don't need it. Not today.' A glass vase sitting on the mantelpiece of the fireplace behind her exploded as Hermione's anger built. She turned quickly to look at it, the silence in the room suddenly very heavy.

'Hermione,' Sirius said quietly, realising Harry had been right.

Hermione ignored him, leaving the room quickly. No one moved until they heard a distant door slamming somewhere upstairs.

'Don't, Harry,' Sirius said, refusing to meet his eyes as he repaired the vase with a sharp flick of his wand.

'Well that was a bit dramatic,' Ginny said, pulling Harry's hand off her knee. 'I mean, I thought she'd be a bit miffed for a bit, maybe even pretend she didn't hate the meal, but-'

'She's heard they're going to stop her changing the law she's been working on, Gin,' Harry explained, getting up to help Sirius clean the kitchen of the meal they'd never intended to eat.

'Oooh,' Ginny said, getting up as well to help him. 'And you knew?' she asked of Sirius. He nodded miserably. She punched Sirius in the arm as she walked by him. 'You're an idiot then!'

'I know,' Sirius said, a hand in his jeans pocket, his fingertips brushing against the ring sitting inside it.

XXXXXX

Hermione sat in her bedroom, staring out the window from her chair, letting herself wallow for the evening. It had been months, at least six, since she'd slept in her own room. In fact, it wasn't really her room anymore, it'd become more of an office for her, that happened to have a bed. She felt like nothing she did was making a difference. Over a year she'd been working on these laws, and for the large part, she enjoyed her job, enjoyed the challenge it brought her, but every now and then, she'd hit these brick walls. It would knock the stuffing out of her for a moment. And she thought Sirius had come to understand those days.

All the other times he'd sit her down, not asking about her day, bringing her a cup of tea, or wine, and then listen as she let out all her concerns to him. He wouldn't interrupt, or add in his thoughts, he would just listen, and it was through this process that she'd work something out for herself. Then they would make dinner together as she started to feel better about the situation. She could've really done with that today, more than all the other times.

She choked on a sob when a wave of guilt hit her. Sirius had been trying to do something nice for her, like he did all the time, and she'd been awful. Ungrateful.

Moving to the bed, she flopped on it, hugging at the pillow as she let the tears fall.

There was a pitiful scratching and whining at the door. Hermione wiped at her cheeks, sitting up, and said, 'Leave me alone, Sirius.'

The scratching was more persistent. Sighing Hermione got up and opened the door. There was Sirius, as Padfoot, his go to when Hermione was annoyed with him. On the floor in front of him was a tray with a cup of tea and her favourite sandwich. She could see the apology in his eyes. Kneeling down, Hermione gently kissed his snout, letting her hands sink into the black fur on his body.

'I love you,' she said, giving him another kiss. Even on the times they argued, as promised, they made sure to tell each other this. Sirius bumped his head gently against hers before walking away. Hermione took the tea and sandwich into the room, closed the door, and remained there for the rest of the night.

XXXXXX

Having had a fitful sleep, Hermione barely stirred when Sirius knocked on her door the next morning. She only woke up properly when he sat on the edge of the bed, gently pushing her hair back off her face.

'Morning,' he said gently.

She blinked hard against the dryness of her eyes, slowly sitting up. 'Morning,' she croaked, her throat a little hoarse. Her brain remained foggy from sleep but already very aware of how last night was left. Hermione shuffled forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head heavily on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry I was so emotional yesterday,' she said sleepily, 'it was such a stupid thing to lose my temper over.'

Sirius hugged her tightly. 'Nothing to apologise for,' he said, trailing a hand slowly down her spine. 'Already forgotten.'

Then he pulled back, holding her by the shoulders. She slowly felt some of the sleep fog lift. 'I've brought you some breakfast…food you actually like,' he said with a wry grin.

'Join me?' she asked, moving over to make room for him. They'd not slept apart in the longest time. It was like a limb had been missing.

'Thought you'd never ask,' Sirius said, kicking his boots off. Once he'd gotten comfy, with Hermione holding onto his arm, half-falling asleep again on his shoulder, he used his wand to bring the tray over to them. It settled gently on his lap and the coffee pot started pouring into the cup. 'Drink your coffee,' he said, dropping a sugar cube into it.

Reluctantly Hermione sat up and took the cup off him. While she sipped, Sirius picked at one of the pastries, waiting patiently for her to start talking. When it didn't come, he said, 'Not up for talking today?'

She shook her head with a heavy sigh. 'Maybe I'm just too demanding,' she said quietly, the only thought she'd had stuck in her head since leaving work. She put the cup down on the tray, and in doing so, she moved the plate containing the pastries. A sparkle of something caught her eye. Frowning, she picked up the item. A platinum ring with a large diamond and small rubies running down the band on either side. 'What's this?' she asked, her heart in her throat and her breath gone from her lungs.

Sirius put the tray on the floor, shifting to face her. He gently took the ring from her. 'This is what I was meant to do last night,' he said, staring at it. 'I made a bit of a mess of it though.'

'You were trying to wind me up and then catch me off guard?' she asked, her heart racing.

'Something like that,' he said wryly with a heavy sigh. 'Not exactly the proposal I had in mind. So if you have a better idea, let me know. I'd like to not make a mess of it again.' Then he finally looked at Hermione, a hint of fear in his eyes. 'I'm not sure I will ever deserve you, or the happiness you bring me, but know that I would die a thousand deaths for you. Anything to make you happy.'

Hermione couldn't help it when a giggle escaped her. 'You're so dramatic sometimes.'

'I'm trying to be romantic here,' Sirius said poking at her ribs. 'And you're the one who smashed a vase.'

She laughed loudly, grabbing at his hand trying to stop him. Instead, he grabbed her hand to pull her in for a kiss. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slowly pushed her down so he was lay over her before finally pulling away from the kiss, both of them slightly breathless. He moved to his side, leaning his head on his hand, his free hand holding the ring before them both, the diamond glinting in the morning light coming into the room.

Hermione waited for Sirius to say something as he contemplated the ring.

Finally she plucked up the courage to speak. 'Are you going to ask or do we keep admiring it?' She gave Sirius a grin when he side-eyed her. 'It's a very beautiful ring but-'

'Hermione, will you marry me?' he said quickly, breathlessly.

'Yes,' she said just as quickly, not wanting to torture the poor man.

'Yes?' he asked.

'Yes!' she said, laughing at the pure look of joy on his face, feeling like her own heart might burst.

'Harry!' Sirius was up and off the bed. Hermione sat up in a daze, staring at the back of Sirius as he stood in the doorway and yelled out to the house, 'She said yes!'


	8. Leaving You Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to prepare for Hermione and Sirius' wedding, but an unexpected surprise has Sirius getting his wish of marrying Hermione sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that a lot of these stories have a ton of prompts in them for the forum challenges I do, but I hope it all remains fluid.

Hermione stood in the middle of a bridal shop, her mother, Ginny, Luna, and Mrs Weasley already peering through the dresses hung up. She needed all the help she could get owing to the fact that she literally couldn't think of dress style she wanted.

'Do you at least know what colour scheme you would like?' Ginny asked, gently pulling out the skirt of a dress that seemed to have a lot of silk material to it.

'No,' Hermione said, sighing. She let her eyes keep moving over the dresses, nothing seemed to be catching her attention.

'What about flowers?' Luna asked, holding out a black mermaid style dress to her. Hermione shook her head to both the flower question and the dress.

'Hermione wasn't the kind of girl that planned her wedding growing up,' Mrs Granger said affectionately, moving to Hermione with a floaty grecian dress. She held it against Hermione and they both agreed it was a no.

'Ginny was the same,' Mrs Weasley added like neither daughter was present.

'Can't I just…' Hermione started, not sure she was in the right company to let this particular secret out. All the women, including the dress shop owner, who had been hovering until needed, turned to listen. Hermione pulled a pained expression as she said, 'Have it all picked for me and I turn up on the day and say my vows?'

The owner gasped, clutching her hand to her chest. Ginny sniggered. Mrs Weasley shared a look with Mrs Granger.

'It was bad enough at the Yule Ball…this is bigger,' Hermione said with another heavy sigh.

'Don't you worry,' the owner said quickly, moving to Hermione, 'I meet all kinds of brides. You're not the first to be overwhelmed. We'll get you through this.'

The women she'd brought dress shopping with her all agreed.

They started with colours, which may not have been the right place to start as Hermione admitted she wasn't tied to the idea of a white dress, or any shade of white, ivory, or cream.

'What about coral?' Mrs Weasley asked.

'Is that a pink?' Hermione asked.

The shop owner, Mary, swiftly held a lipstick before Hermione. 'Coral,' she said, pulling the lid off. Hermione must have unwittingly pulled a face. She snapped the lid back on. 'Not coral, ladies.'

Luna pulled out a bridesmaid dress, the silk a vibrant cyan colour. Hermione immediately shook her head, almost squinting at the brightness.

Mrs Granger was sat with a chart of colours and a pen, crossing off colours as Hermione shook her head at each one.

Ginny put a square patch of silk in indigo on her forearm, gazing at the colour against her skin. 'What about this one?' she asked.

Hermione stared hard at it, slapping Luna's hands away as she tried to hold a black lace ball gown against her. 'It's not a no, maybe something closer to that colour.'

'The baby will be here before you decide on a colour,' Ginny snapped.

A heavy silence descended on the shop. Even Mary stared at Ginny like she knew this news wasn't meant to be shared yet.

Ginny's face started to go red as she realised what she'd done, looking shiftily around at the women.

'Ginny?' Mrs Weasley said her name like she was putting all her questions into it.

'If this is a joke, I'll kill you,' Hermione said, a grin on her face.

'No,' she said quietly, fiddling with the indigo patch, 'it's really early days-'

There was an excited shriek from Mrs Weasley. 'A grandchild! Trust you to give me a grandchild before the boys!' she said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

'I can't breathe, Mum!' Ginny tapped on her back. Finally she let go of Ginny, who turned to Hermione. 'Look, I wasn't meant to tell you this way, but Harry and I were talking, and we'd like to get married before the baby comes.'

'Okay,' Hermione said in confusion, 'are you wanting to share the wedding day?'

'Merlin, no! Nothing that cheesy,' Ginny laughed, 'but we'd love it if you could get married sooner rather than later. Then we can get married before I start showing. We really don't want to take away from your day by racing to the altar before you.'

Mrs Weasley kept touching Ginny liked she was a piece of treasure she never wanted to lose. 'You're bothered about the gossipers?'

Ginny pulled a face. 'A little bit. It's more for Harry. Think he's had enough people talk about him over the years.'

'It doesn't matter what people think,' Luna said, picking up a patch of silk in a deep wine red from Mrs Granger's lap. She held it to Hermione.

Hermione eyed it up, moving to give Ginny a hug. 'We won't leave here until everything's decided. And you'll be pleased to know, I've found my colour,' she said happily, taking the patch off Luna.

'What about Sirius?' Ginny asked. 'Harry was going to try to talk to both of you, but I made a mess of that.'

'Don't worry about Sirius,' Hermione said, watching Mary start pulling out dresses, 'He literally said yesterday that he would get married on the roof of Hogwarts, naked, on the next full moon, if it meant we were married as soon as possible.'

'Charming,' Mrs Weasley grimaced.

XXXXXX

After the exhausting day of shopping, where Hermione actually came away having picked her dress, her bridesmaid dresses , and the flowers she would have, she went home and hauled Harry before Sirius in the kitchen.

'Tell your godfather, Harry,' Hermione said firmly, a small smirk playing on her lips.

Sirius put down the recipe he was looking at, taking his glasses off, to look at Harry, a look of concern flashing in his eyes.

'I can't believe Ginny told you,' Harry muttered before finally telling Sirius that he was to be a father.

Sirius was loud in his congratulations, and even louder on the agreement to getting married immediately.

'Really?' Harry said, looking to Hermione. She nodded eagerly. 'I know we don't have to be traditional about it, but I'm just not ready to give people another reason to gossip about me. Or Ginny.'

'Don't worry, son. We've got you,' Sirius said, hugging Harry for the eight time.

Which is how Hermione came to find herself sat at the kitchen table the next day with Sirius, going through different types of parchment for the invitations. They'd picked a date that was four weeks away, having had a turn of luck when the church in Godric's Hollow said it was free at the end of October due to a cancellation.

'What about this one?' Hermione held a yellow, flimsy, piece of parchment at him.

He gave her an affectionate look. 'I thought you liked details,' Sirius said with a mischievous look.

She gave him a scowl. 'My daddy told me, I should have better taste. Yet here I am marrying you!' She was up and out of the chair running out of the kitchen, laughing as Sirius chased after her.

XXXXXX

'I'm telling you, darling. I don't need dance lessons,' Sirius said, a hint of cockiness in his voice.

Hermione stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 'I never said they were for you,' she said.

'Got two left feet, have you?' Sirius played with one of her curls. She slapped his hand away.

'I just want to make sure I don't make a mistake on our first dance,' she said, turning to greet the dance instructor coming into the room.

'Merlin forbid you make a mistake, eh?' He gently pulled at her curl again. He got an elbow in the ribs for that.

'Started on the domestics already,' the instructor gave a nasal laugh at his own joke.

'Where's the fun if we don't,' Sirius said jovially, giving Hermione a wink.

'I'm Derek,' he said, holding out a limp hand to be kiss. Sirius grinned and acquiesced. This seemed to be win him favour with the instructor.

'You-' he pointed at Hermione with a sharp look, '-have a terrible slouch,' he said, before she had chance to introduce herself, walking around to stand behind her.

She started to turn, but he grabbed her shoulders, making her face Sirius, and pulled them back sharply. She scowled at Sirius when he pinched his lips between his teeth to stop himself from laughing at the way she was being manhandled.

'You have clearly danced before,' Derek said as a statement to Sirius over Hermione's head, holding her arms up. 'Tension, dear! Tension!'

Again, Sirius suppressed his laughter as he stepped towards Hermione, suddenly standing taller, straighter, and pulled her into the closed position.

'There's something I've never told anyone,' Sirius whispered in her ear while Derek went to put the music on. 'I used to spend summers going to Muggle ballroom lessons to wind my mother up.'

Before she could respond, Sirius started leading her gracefully across the room in a waltz a few beats after the music started. When the music came to an end, he twirled Hermione, making her feel like she'd known how to waltz all her life, and then dipped her, placing a light kiss on her lips before standing her upright again.

'Yeah,' Hermione said slowly, staring at Sirius like she was seeing him for the first time, 'we're not going to need the lesson after all.'

'But you've already…' he trailed off as they disappeared out of the door, giggling like a pair of teenagers. 'They'll definitely make it,' he said to himself with a small smile.

XXXXXX

Standing in the small entrance of the church, Hermione stood staring out into the village of Godric's Hollow, one hand holding her small bouquet of white and crimson anemone, the other fiddling with her wand in the pocket of her a-line dress. She'd gotten out of the car with her father and suddenly couldn't breathe for the nerves. It seemed to come out of nowhere. After the chaotic morning of getting ready, the calm in the car had given her time to think.

She swiftly sent her father in to let Sirius know she needed a minute and not to worry. Glancing at the closed doors over her shoulder, Hermione stepped out into the autumn breeze, the sun shining brightly, keeping her laced covered arms warm, and found herself walking around the building.

'Oh well! Don't you look like a true beauty?' an elderly voice said behind her.

Hermione turned in shock, the silk skirt of her dress swinging around her legs with the momentum. 'I didn't see you there!'

'No,' she said sadly, 'not many do. But I do love to come out for a good wedding.'

It was then Hermione noted the transparent look to her appearance, as well as the Victorian dress she was wearing. 'I'm sorry,' she said gently, 'I didn't mean to be rude.'

'No matter,' she waved her hand. She looked to the church. 'Not running away are you?'

Hermione shook her head quickly, even her racing heart hadn't slowed down in ten minutes. 'I wanted a chat with his best friend.' Hermione pointed to the grave she was on her way to.

'Oh, I remember them. Lovely couple. Had a baby, didn't they?'

'Yes,' Hermione smiled, 'he's _my_ best friend.'

The woman's eyes widened with a knowing grin. 'Marrying an older gentleman, are you?'

Hermione laughed, feeling a little calmer as she did. 'I bet you didn't miss a thing when you were alive.'

She shrugged nonchalantly. 'It certainly kept _my_ older husband on his toes,' she said.

'Hermione?' Sirius voice called from around the building.

'Over here,' she called back to him. Sirius appeared immediately, a deep frown in his features. 'Come meet…' She looked to the woman but she was gone. 'Oh!'

Sirius walked over to her and she took in his whole appearance, in his wine red, velvet jacket that stopped mid-thigh, the fastening off to the right. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to him to wear anything else. He'd even put on proper black, slim-fit, trousers after they'd argued the past week about him threatening to wear his jeans. He'd also made good on the shoe front by wearing polished boots with a neat gold buckle at the side.

Sirius stopped a foot away from her as he slowly took her in. Her dress was a simple silk number, floor-length, with the hint of a train on the skirt, and a lace overlay on the bodice with long sleeves and a deep v cut into the back of it. Her hair was in a loose French plait, allowing her curls to not be pulled back severely, and a couple of the same flowers as her bouquet pinned into the it.

A smile slowly appeared on Sirius' features. 'You look divine,' he said breathlessly. Then he looked to where he hand was still pointing to. 'Been talking to ghosts?'

'I have, actually,' Hermione said with a small laugh, dropping her hand. 'Didn't catch her name though.'

'Everything okay?'

She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. 'Got a bit nervous.'

'Me too,' he admitted, rubbing at his cheek, which was clean-shaven. It made him look so young.

'Don't laugh, but I was going to have a chat with James. Want to join me?'

Sirius looked to the grave, a moment of sadness in his eyes. 'Okay.'

Taking her hand, Sirius lead the way. Hermione felt a pressure in her chest when she read their names. She'd been here a few times over the last few years, but never had she become overwhelmed at the loss of them. It was almost like she could feel the loss Sirius must be feeling at not having his best friend by his side today.

'So James,' Hermione started quietly, feeling a bit self-conscious, 'I was wondering, if it's alright with you, that I married Sirius today?'

Sirius' hand tightened painfully around Hermione's. 'I miss them.'

'I know. They should be here.'

Turning to face her, tearing his eyes away from the grave. 'But you make me feel like you've rid me of my problems. Every last one of them. You fill that void they've left.'

'You're going to make me cry,' she said with a watery laugh, 'and you'll ruin all this work!' She pointed to her make-up. 'And in the spirit of being mushy, your capacity to love me and make me feel so wanted will never stop taking my breath away. I love you.'

Sirius grinned, cupping her face for a moment. 'If you're ready, I'd like to marry you now,' Sirius said, gently putting a curl that had come loose from the plait behind her ear, 'but I'll warn you, there might be a vow or two that'll have you sobbing.'

'With laughter?' She stepped back quickly before Sirius could react. 'We all know how you can say the wrong thing at the best of times.' If she wasn't wearing heels, she'd run looking at the dangerous look of mischief in his eyes.

'I'll have you know, Granger, I don't get words wrong.' Sirius caught her hand by taking one long stride towards her. She was expecting a world of trouble for her teasing, but he pulled her in for a kiss instead.

'Oi! That's meant to be done in there, you two!' Ginny called from across the graveyard, her grecian bridesmaid dress, in the same red as Sirius' jacket, was floating behind her with the wind. She looked powerful and ethereal all at once. 'Actually, wait there.' She came back with the photographer a minute later. 'Take a photo of them there, make sure you get that grave in it too.'

Sirius glanced back at James and Lily's grave, smiling. 'She's a bit angry with the hormones, but she has some good ideas that one,' he said, pulling Hermione close to him as they smiled at the camera.

After precisely three photos were taken, Ginny stopped the photographer. 'Come on! People are hungry- and by people, I mean me!'

An hour later Sirius and Hermione came out of the church to confetti being thrown over them, matching thin gold rings on their ring fingers. They were laughing, radiant with joy and love for each other, ready to face the world as a married couple.


	9. Is That Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Sirius' birthday celebrations and Hermione's ready to give her husband his birthday presents.

Hermione peered into her old bedroom to find her husband flopped out across the bed, still dressed, boots and all, his hair covering his face. She quietly pulled the door closed and went down to make some coffee before she woke him up. Pulling her grey dressing gown tightly around her, she kept an eye out for the rest of the group that had been out with Sirius, but it looked like they'd all made it to a bedroom, whether it was their own, she wasn't sure. She was sorry to have come home early, but she didn't want her feeling under the weather slowing down Sirius' fun. He certainly had a lot of years to make up for and she wasn't going to stop him catching up.

Half an hour later, she made her way back to Sirius, the tray with coffee floating behind her as she held a small pile of presents in her arms. Creeping back into the room, Sirius didn't even stir. She put the presents down on the floor before sending the tray to the desk near the window.

'Morning,' he croaked, his voice muffled with his face being buried into the blanket. She peered over her shoulder as she made his coffee how he liked it, he still hadn't moved.

She put the Hangover potion in her dressing gown pocket and took their drinks to the bed, kicking his foot to make him sit up.

'Don't make me move,' he said, barely lifting his head.

She laughed. 'Quit whining. You're still alive, aren't you?'

'Barely,' he groaned, finally, slowly, starting to sit up, kicking his boots off as he did. 'Considering she has a toddler at home, Ginny can drink.'

'It's because she has a toddler,' Hermione said with a smile, 'she takes her nights out where she can these days.'

Once Sirius was sat up, leaning back against the pillows, looking a little green, Hermione made him hold the drinks while she put his presents on the bed. 'Happy birthday,' she said, leaning in to kiss him, pulling a face at the smell of alcohol coming off him.

'That bad, eh?' Sirius grinned, giving her coffee back to her.

'You're going to need a shower before I kiss you again,' she said firmly, sitting at the bottom of the bed, pulling out the potion, which he drank quickly, gratefully.

'For me?' Sirius pointed to the presents, already balancing his cup on his lap to open the first one.

She watched, sipping her drink, while Sirius looked like a child enjoying Christmas, thanking her profusely for each gift, from the aftershave she'd gone to Paris for to the Muggle book on motorcycle maintenance. Then he got to the small one sitting under them all, an envelope with his birthday card.

'Shouldn't this have been at the top?' he asked with a bemused look.

She shrugged, putting her cup down on the floor, watching him open the card, her nerves on edge. She slowly leaned over to take his cup off his legs and put it with hers on the floor. Sirius gave her another bemused look before looking at the card he'd pulled out of the envelope. She watched his face slowly become one of confusion as he read the front repeatedly.

Finally, without looking to Hermione, he opened the card. She saw tears in his eyes as he gently touched the photo the Mediwitch had given her.

'Is this…' Sirius held the photo up. A grainy image of their baby currently growing inside her, the only movement was of its rapid heartbeat. The card on the front had read, Happy Birthday, Daddy, love the Bump.

Hermione nodded, swallowing against her dry throat. 'I know we hadn't planned this yet-'

'I'm going to be a dad?' he asked, like he still couldn't understand.

'Is that okay?' She needed to hear it. Sirius still had many years of travelling and adventures planned for them, none of them involving a baby just yet.

Sirius looked at the image again, touching it like it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Then he looked back up, a tear falling down his cheek, seeing her worried face.

'Oh!' He moved quickly, knocking his presents off the bed, and sat down next to her, holding her face. 'It's the best birthday present I've ever had.' He started showering kisses all over her face, making her laugh in relief as she held on to his forearms. 'Is this why you left last night?'

She grimaced. 'I get my morning sickness at night, it would seem.'

'That's why you've not been sleeping,' Sirius stated rather than asked.

She looked at him affectionately. 'I didn't think you were awake.'

Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. 'I always know when you're not near me.'

Hermione held him tightly in return, even if he smelt like a brewery and it was bringing on a wave of nausea.

He pulled back suddenly, holding her shoulders, his grey eyes full of concern. 'Are you okay with this happening now?'

'I wasn't sure until I knew you were,' she put a hand to his cheek, his beard soft under her palm, 'I can deal with anything if I have you.'

'We're going to be parents,' Sirius said.

'We're going to be parents,' Hermione confirmed.

Sirius' face lit up with a wide smile, leaning into her hand. 'This is the only new adventure I need.'

Two things happened at once, Sirius got a mischievous look in his eyes and Hermione tried to move for fear of what he was about to do. She shrieked when he pushed her down onto her back and started laughing as he frantically shoved all material covering her stomach up to her chest.

'I have to say hello to my child!' he said giddily, pure joy in his voice.


	10. I've Always Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's not been ice skating since she was a little girl and it didn't go well.

Hermione stared at the ice her husband was currently gliding across with ease, their two year old daughter giggling in delight as he spun with her in his arms. A few of their friends were on the ice too, some with their children, some by themselves, all gliding just as confidently as Sirius, laughter filling the air.

She hadn't been ice skating since she was eight and had fallen straight on her backside, whacking the back of her head on the very hard, very cold ice, and ended up with concussion and a general distaste for the sport.

'Come on,' Sirius called, 'the whole point in us doing this was to get you on the ice with us. What is it Muggles say? Get back on the camel?'

'Horse,' Harry corrected as he skated past Sirius with his four year old son trailing after him, unsteady and giggling.

'Mummy!' Florence called delightedly, waving frantically, a bright smile on her face.

Gripping the barrier surrounding the ice rink so tightly she was sure her knuckles had gone white under her gloves, Hermione put one blade on the ice. So far so good. Then she gingerly put her weight onto the blade- it seemed to stay put as she picked her other foot off the stable floor. Next thing she knew, both blades were on the ice. The anticipation of falling not quite leaving her yet.

Sirius arrived by her side, childless, as he gave her a warm smile, gently tucking one of her loose curls behind her ear. She glanced up at him, the light hitting the ice in a certain way that made his eyes look silver. He leant in, kissing her cheek, his soft beard tickling her skin, and whispered a phrase he'd used a few years ago when he got her on his motorbike.

'I've got you,' he whispered. Putting an arm tightly around her waist, his free hand taking one of hers, forcing her to stand without holding onto the barrier. 'Ready?'

She took a breath, feeling completely safe in his arms, she let Sirius start to guide her along the ice, never straying too far from the barrier. Wordlessly, he always knew what she needed when she was struggling with a fear.

Finally Hermione started to relax as her strides slowly got longer. Sirius' grip on her was strong and assuring.

'I've always got you,' he said, watching her smile at the fact she was finally ice skating with her family and friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ending this collection on this last story. I'm just shifting to doing a winter/Christmas collection now. Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos, they've kept me going this last month as I've had the arduous task of moving house with no time to write until this week. Thank you for reading this little collection that I indulged myself with.


End file.
